A wolf and a demon
by Wolfie231
Summary: when a demon is mistaken for a nobody by the organization 13 what type of chaos will she dring with her and how will the devil may cry crew react to the organization 13 it might be one hell of a party or will it all go to hell in a hand basket
1. Chapter 1

wolf and a demon

warning grammar and spelling might not be right my spell checker quit

this is my frist crossover fanfic so reviews and be nice

some of the organization XIII might be a little ooc

Ch.1

A wolf of darkness

{Saix view}

It was one of the few night it did not rain in the world that never was so I went for a walk to get away form the castle and the people who live there. It was a new moon so I was more relax people say but they stile drive my crazy. When I get to the city it got colder I look around noticing that there was little to no heartless around. The city is usually swarming with them but now something was off I made my way to sky scraper of memory when I got there saw some heartless in a group around something then I saw two blades sticking out of the ground and I can smell blood in the air when I got close most of the heartless got ready for a fight but some got closer to where the swords are. But then they just left I look at where they where and saw a body it look like a small girl she was pale, dark drown hair with one silver streak in it and wearing a dark green tan-top, black jeans, bots and a trench coat. I notes that she has injury and blood on her where her heart should be she was still breathing but it was shallow I look at one of the blades one was a hunting sword it handle hand a dragon looking creature on it the blade itself was a pale silver and it shine like the moon light I try to grab it but it vanish. I look at the other it look like a claymore but it was a broad sword the hand a similar look to the hunting sword it but something was off about it was rely creepy the head of the dragon look like it was staring at your soul like it was going to steal it that or your heart and just below the head was it claws it look like it was holding a heart and the heart look like it was bleeding some thing told me not to touch it. So I pick up the girl bridle style and open a portal back to the castle when I get the castle I sent a dusk to tell the superior of what I found then I went to Vexen's lab to have him check her out. When we got there Vexen's lad I knock on the door Vexen open the door "what do you want I am a busy man" Vexen said "I know you weren't doing any of your experiments and I don't care what doing whatever you do when you're not experimenting any way I am here because you need to check her to see if she a nobody" I said Vexen look at the girl and sighed then said "come on get her in here" as here he went and clean off a table some thing. "put her on the table" Vexen said I do so then Vexen did some test then check and heal her injury when he was done the superior walk in and ask "so is she a nobody" we look at him "I can tell you that there was an injury where her heart should be but it heal on it own like some of the other injury it look like she was impaled with some type of sword I am not shere that she is a nobody but not all of the test have not come back yet but I can tell you that she not human" Vexen said. "good work number IV" the superior said "thank you sir" Vexen said then the superior turn to me and said "number VII you will keep an eye on her untill she wake up then bring her to me" "yes superior" I said then he left. I pick her agen and left Vexen to do whatever he was doing before as I open a portal to my room and enter it when I got there I put her on a cuoch that is in my room I look at a clock it was 8:35 pm. I grade a chair and sat next to my cuoch ever once in a while I look at the clock the last time I check it was 11:50pm I must have fallen asleep because it was now 4:59am and there was no change in her so I went to bed after I got her a spare blanket be course I did not want her to freeze to death the castle gets ice-cold at night I look out the window it was raining as I lad down and fell asleep. The next day nothing had change she was still asleep look on her face was one of nether happiness or sorrow so I just went on with my work it was late when I was done with my work I went to bed.

When I got up I notes that the she was mumbling some thing in her sleep "no...stop...grrrrr" was what I heard then her mumbling got softer so I walk up closer to heard what she was mumbling but when I got closers but what I got of it was the word Dante and some more growls then she stop I did not think much about it as I went to work. I tought it was odd that she has not woke up yet most new nobodys awoke after two-day. The superior called me to his office so I use a portal to get there "you want to see me superior" I said he look up from his work "yes VII what news have you about the girl" he ask "well she has not woke up yet but I knew she not in a coma because early was talking in her sleep" I said he just nodded "good you should go to IV and gets some nutrient potion for her and a high potion that might help her to wake up" he said as he work "yes sir is that all" I said he just nodded then I left to see Vexen. When I got there I knock on the door "come in" Vexen yelled so I enter "IV the superior want me to give the girl I found a nutrient potion and a high potion for her" I said he just nodded then went to get them for me he hand it to me then left when I got back it was five-minute tell ten at night so I gave her both potion then head it to bed.

I awoke up rely early I look over at the girl I notes that she moved she was in a more relax state 'she still asleep' I thought as I walk over to her. Her hair was in her face so I move it out of the way as soon as I move to touch her the girls eyes shout open she grade me hand and sat up then look at me there was a low growl like noise coming from her and her there was uncertainty in her eyes I look her and said "I wont hurt you" the growling stop and let go of my hand "sorry sir" she said her eyes soften they look that of a child there are a bright yellow/gold mix with a dark green they seem to give off an early little glow "the superior need to talk to you" I said a little tacking back because new nobody usually don't act that calm people in general not act like that when they woke up in some room with some one they not know Roxes dues not count because he had no memory of his somebody. She just said "ok but can I take a shower frist I need to get my blood off" "yes you can" I told her she just got up out of bed and stud there look at me 'she not rely tall she look to be 4'11" not even 5 foot' I thought then I ask "so why are you not freaking out" she just look at me "oh that because you're not the frist one I woke up to in a new place and stuff like that I am just want to see what your superior want and if it good or bad then I will act accordingly to what happen" she told me I was shock that it was not the first time some thing like this happen 'how mean time has this happen she must have got kidnap a lot' I thought as I showed her where the restroom is and where the towels are "thank you" she said as I left about an hour later she came out her close are clean "ok ready to see the superior" I ask she just nod then I open a portal and we walk through it when we got to the end she look a little paler I made a note of that she look at the door it was a little bigger then some over the others door and it has I in gold on it "you must show the superior with respect and don't speak untill spoke to first" I told her she just nod so I knock "come in" the superior said I open the door and walk in with her at my side "superior I brot her like you ask" I said "thank you Number VII" the superior then he turn to the girl and ask "so what is your name and how old are child" she just giggled then said "it not polit to ask some one their name with out give their's first" I was shock that she talks to the superior like that the superior just laugh at that and said "your right my name it Xemnas and I am number I and the leader of the organization XIII you can call me superior or sir" she just smile and "it a pleasure to meet you sir and I am 21 so I don't think you can considered me a child" I was shock 'she 21 just three-year younger than me' "and my name is Luna" she said

{Luna view}

'so this is his superior' I thought "so do you know why you are here" Xemnas ask "no sir" I said "it is because your a nobody and trust you do not have a heart so your not a whole being and that why you are and the goal of the organization XIII is to get are hearts back and become whole" he said 'so they think I am one of them not whole I gust he got that right I will play along with them and maybe help them out one way or a nother' I though "a nobody? that what I am now" I said confused "yes you see when a heartless tacks some one heart that as a strong will the body and soul might move one it own" he said 'so a nobody is a heartless being I guessed you can call me that' I thought "so what now superior" the man who I woke up to ask "we will give her a new name and number VII will you tell every one that there is a meeting in a few" he said then Saix left and then a x appeared and then my name it spin around her when it stop it speed my name with a x at the end then the x shattered[well scent she not a nobody her name will stay]. 'what just happen' Xemnas "so I guest my name stays" I ask smiling "yes" he said "so what now" I ask as Saix enter the room "number VII you will take she get the proper attire and take her to the meeting room" he said. Then we walk out of the room "so what is your name" I ask the blue hair man he said "Saix" it was a quit walk to the storage room when we got there "you will find what you need in there, there is a changing room in there to then come out when you ready to go" Saix said. I enter the room it was hard to find the right size for me so I the coat was long on me so it drang on the ground at lest the shirt fist it was a black tan-top but I kept my jeans because it fix and it black and boats because my are to small feet but her calf will not fit in them then some gloves I was lucky to find a pair that fit. when she was done she went to Saix "I am done" I said saix just look at me I did not have my coat zipped up and the black tan-top show a nice amount of cleavage "... can you zip up you coat please and why is it so long and you can't wear those jeans and shoes" he said "one I am not that tell but I have broad shoulders two can't find a pair of shoes three I will be tripping if I wear one of those paints untill I hem a pair" I told him "ok then I will tell superior to need costume made item" he said as we walk to the meeting room. When we got there I notes there was 13 tall chairs "good greeting to all of you now lets meet the newts member number XIV" Xemnas said then he look at me and smile "hello there I am Luna it a pleasure to meet you all" I said with a smile Xemnas just talk about some thing called kingdom heart about 20 minutes later I look up at Xemnas.


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2 meeting organization XIII

When Xemnas left not many of the other stayed but before most of them left I heard "hey look Zexion some one shorter than you but not much shorter" some dude with an eyepatch and scares on his face "wow dude I am impress that you still have your depth perception and here I thought pirate just got drunk and make ass out of them self" I said in a sarcastic tune "hahhhhhh that good one I think I am going to like you kid" he said "thanks I try my best" I said "by the way I am number II name is Xigbar" Xigbar said then left most of them left be side two blonds and a red-head one of the blonds with what look like mullet like style came running up and said "Hi I am Demyx number IX I nice to meet you" then he pulled me to where the other two where "and this is Roxas" Roxas just wave to me I nod acknowledgment "and this is" but be for Demyx can finish "hi I am Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized" Axel said I just look at him and said "wait what was your name agen" Axel was about to said it agen "am just messing with you and the name Luna do you got the memorized" I said with a smirk Axel just laugh. Then I heard Saix call me "well later" I said to them and left with Saix. "now what" I ask "well you still need to meet number III,IV,V,VI,X,XI, and XII" he said "seven more nobody ok" I said.

First was number III he was in the kitchen we took the portal to where he was "hi there" I said when we got there Saix was waiting out of the kitchen "oh hello you the new kid what can I do for you" he ask "1 you can give me your name 2 tell me what are you doing" I said "one the name Xaldin and two I am cooking and I am behind on it so if you don't mind can you just leve" Xaldin said "is there some thing I can help with" I ask he just look at me and said "ya you can cut those onions and other vegetables" "how do you want them cut, sliced, mince or finely cut" "finely cut" he said 5 minutes later "done" I said "you can't be done with all those" Xaldin said as he walk over "wow you did not haft bad job kid" he said I just smile and said "that was easy I cook back home a lot when I was a kid so I know my way around a kitchen and I am rely hand with a knife well I better get going" I said as I left "so who's next" I ask Saix "number IV".

When we got to the lab I stop at the doors "do I have to go in there" I ask Saix "yes" he said "ok but can you stay close" I said he just look at me and shrug then we enter "number IV" Saix said the a blond came out of some where and said "hello there VII and XIV" "hi" I said "so why are you here" Vexen said "while the superior said I need to meet every one" I said timidly "ok then I am Vexen number IV" he said "ok thank you for your time come on Saix lets leve so he can get back to his work" I said as I left Saix meet me at the door "so are you going to tell me what that was about" he ask "I just not like lab that I am not used to it ok" I told him 'oh that right she did said that she did wake up in new place and stuff like that I gust some of those where bad memory's Saix though.

"now to the library" Saix said "ok" I said when we got there I stop in the entrance my eyes went wide and I smiled. "I think I just die and went to heaven or to hell's library again" I said but I mumble the last part Saix just rolled his eyes. When we get to the deepest parts of the library we saw two nobody where siting both of them where reading "hello there number VII and XIV and what do I owe this unexpected visit" a teen age boy with darkish gray hair said not look from his book wich was 'Dante's inferno' "well the superior said she need to meet every one" Saix said "well I am Zexion number VI and he is Lexaeus number V" Zexion said Lexaeus just look up and nod. I nod back then look at Zexion and said "Dante's inferno nice it was a good story it better in the original text" Zexion look up at me and said "you read the original text" I just nod and said "I read a lot of book I had a lot of free time back home and a smell library. well I have to go to meet the other come on Saix it was a pleasure to meet you both" then we left "so who now" I ask "number X he should in the lounge with number II" Saix said as he made a portal.

When we get there Xigbar was playing porker with a platinum blond "hey there Xigbar" I said "oh hey there kid what can I do for you" he ask "well the superior said I need to meet every one" I said "well you meet me all ready" he said as he played "Ello there I am Luxord number X and look I win again" Luxord said "it nice to meet you" I said "how about you play around" he ask "why not" I said. Xigbar was the frist to lose so he just watch us play "will it looks like I win a don't be to sad you can't beat the best" Luxord as he played a royal straight flush of hearts I was just looking at him then I got a smirk and said "ya your right you can't beat the best" then showed my hand with was a royal straight flush of spades [yes I referring to the anime] "and it look like I win" I said Xigbar and Saix was just speechless Luxord just laughs "man and thought I beat you. You played a good game we should play again some time" he said I just said "ya that sounds good" Xigbar look at me and said "HOLY CRAP you just beat Luxord at porker" "so" I said with a blank look on my face "he never lose" he said 'neither does a devil' I thought but said "I gust I am just lucky come on Saix we still need to see number XI and XII" Saix just shuck his head and said "then let's go" so we left the room then Xigbar said "wow if she can beat you she might make Larxene not a total bitch and Demyx will not be as dumb" Luxord just said "she might of beat me but that does not make her a miracle worker" Xigbar just laugh "ya but what does it make her a demon or some thing but your right Larxene will always be a bitch".

"so where do you think they will be" I ask Saix "well number XI should be in the garden and number XII kicking puppy or some thing some where" he said first stop the garden when we got there. I saw some one with pink hair tending to some red roses "wow those are rely lovely roses" I said "why thank you I work hard on them by the way my name is Marluxia and I am number XI" Marluxia said "well I am Luna. Do you mine if I came back to draw your rouse some time?" I said/ask "shere you can" he said "cool I love plants one of my favorite is the devil rose you have heard of it?" I said he look at me and said "no I not heard of that rose be for" "there no surprise it a very rare rose where I am from" I told him "well I have to leve to meet number XII bye" I said "I think lar in her room" he said "thanks" said as me and Saix left. We got to number XIII room Saix knock then a blond female open the and said "what do you want" "hi there Marluxia said I can find you to say hi" I said hope not to make here mad "well if marly told you where to find me I gust you can't be that bad. He usually lie to people who ask. I am Larxene at lest now I am not the only girl here" Larxene said "well I am Luna. well thanks for your time now I have to see the superior bye" I said then left with Saix.

When we got to the superior offices/room we knock then heard the "enter" so we enter "evening superior" I said "ah yes how did your meeting with the other" he ask "it went well" I said "well your room will be ready tomorrow so you have to sleep in some else's room" he said "she can stay with me superior" Saix said "good now it later you should get some sleep tomorrow we will see what your power is" Xemnas said "yes sir good night" Saix said "good night superior" I said as I left with Saix "so what now" I ask "well sleep" Saix said in a cold tone "so where am I going to sleep" I ask "on the couch" he said "sorry Saix but no can't you share the bed for one little night your couch is hard and you don't not me to be stiff as a board for training tomorrow" I said he look over at me "whatever" he said . As we enter his room Saix went and change in to his pj I finely got a good look at his room the walls were panted grayish blue with some fur on the a dark blue all most black tiles there was a large round very soft rug wich has a crescent moon on it there was a dark wooden desk wich has a stack of papers on it on the other side of the room there was a thick chain connected to the wall next to some thing that looks like a cross of a big dig bed and one of those round chair thing it was about the size of a king size bed and it was dark grayish blue there was couple of pillow one of them was shape like a moon and a nother was heart shape then I notes a couple of dog toys one of them is a black stuff wolf a nother is a silver rubber bone and a red plush squeaky heart "is that a dog bed and dog toys" I said "yes it is. It was a joke from number II,VIII,IX,X they thought it would be funny to switch my bed with a dog one and put some dog toys" Saix said as he walk in the room he was wearing midnight blue pj with moon on them "why not get rid of them" I ask "because each time I do they just replace the toys and that bed is kind of comfortable" he said as he walk over to the bed "well night" he said then laid down on his bad and close his eye then he felt the bed move he look to see Luna laying that the foot over the bed "good night" she said as she fell asleep.

_Saix Report_

_Number I_

_The superior told me to write a report on number XIV I am not shere why those. Today she woke up when she said some thing that was wierd that it was not the frist time something like this has happen before. When she meet the superior she was sizing him up and how she react to the other members it like she was analyzing the members and how to act around them like with number II she act like a smart ass then with VI she was taking about book and she help III in the kitchen that is crazy the last person got kick out with stab wounds that was about a minutes later and she spent about five minutes in there. she beat X in a game of card which was a little unexpected. she did not like IV she act timid around him so I recommend little contact with IV it seems that in her pass she might over been traumatized by a scientist in his lab there so I have not doubt that she will not be willing to go near number IV and his lad. She seem to remember her somebody life perfectly clear and acts like noting has change but I think in time before she might she shows her true colors._

_Report I finish_


End file.
